


Brand New Moves (I wanna try them on you)

by QuirkyNeon (iforgetlikeanelephant)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: I apologize in advance, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, blowjob, inappropriate use of Marine dress blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/QuirkyNeon
Summary: Walt comes to visit Nate, which is great, except Nate kind of wants to kiss his face. Turns out, Walt would be down for it one hundred percent.Featuring: Inappropriate use of Marine dress blues, the stoplight system, and Nate being a Good Dom.Written for Day 4 of GenKill Week (could also probably be considered part of Day 1 as well)





	Brand New Moves (I wanna try them on you)

Nate isn’t sure why he kept his dress blues, but he thinks it has something to do with not being able to get rid of  _ anything _ in his life. That doesn’t explain his incessant need to make sure they’re dry-cleaned at least once a month, but he chalks  _ that _ up to stress induced insanity.  “Am I a pack-rat?” Nate asks into his phone as he struggles with the lock on his apartment door.

 

“Does a bear shit in the woods?” Ray answers back, and Nate supposes he deserves that, the last time Ray was out here he’d definitely had to sleep on the couch just because Nate’s guest room was full of boxes. He finally pushes into his apartment and glances around the living room as he kicks his shoes off by the door, not wanting to track the snowy mud through his apartment. 

 

“I deserve that,” He says, which makes Ray laugh loudly, and Nate thinks he hears a voice in the background on Ray’s end which….“Is that Brad I hear in the background? I thought you were in uh, I believe you called it the taint of America. Isn’t he still in Oceanside?”

 

“I was, but then I got the wild notion to come back to California and would you guess that Brad just happens to have a guest room that’s  _ not _ packed with boxes? It’s a great place,” Ray says, and Nate rolls his eyes when he hears Brad laughing in the background. 

 

“I had just moved in,” Nate tries to argue, and while that’s not  _ entirely _ untrue, it’s definitely not the most truthful he’s ever been.

 

“You had been there for like six months, asshole,” Ray argues and  _ fine _ .

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Nate rolls his eyes as he looks around his apartment, his dress blues held over his shoulder with the hand that he’s not holding his phone up to his ear with. “Walt is coming to stay with me for a few days,” He says, and he’s not sure why he’s telling Ray, but he adds on a hurried, “Don’t tell Brad.”

 

“It’s not like he’s  _ Trombley _ ,” Ray says, but he says it quietly and Nate can hear the background noise fade away, letting him know that Ray has moved to another room, “ _ Fucking Trombley _ .” Nate thinks he’s in the clear, and he lets his shoulders relax slightly as he steps into the living room. “Do you still want to suck his dick?” Ray asks, and Nate nearly chokes on his tongue at the question. 

 

“Wh—I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He says this quickly, his heart pounding in his ears as he drops the bag with his dress blues over the back of the couch. “But if I  _ did _ know what you were talking about I’d say that things I let slip when I’m drunk and sad don’t count and you can’t use them against me,” Nate feels vaguely nauseous as he drops down into the armchair next to the couch, not wanting to wrinkle his uniform, covering his face with his free hand.  

 

“Okay, I can play pretend,” Ray says, and Nate sighs heavily into his palm as he continues, “Let’s pretend like you don’t want to choke on Walt’s dick, and also, we can pretend that Walt doesn’t want the exact same thing that you do, but both of you are too chicken shit to actually  _ do _ anything.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nate stresses this, looking up to the ceiling as he closes his eyes. “What about you,” He decides to try and distract Ray with his own problems, “What about the fact that you want to ride Brad like a—ah, that’s right, a thoroughbred stallion, I think you said? If we’re talking about things said while drunk.”

 

“You’re a  _ monster _ ,” Ray says, laughing, and Nate can tell that the other man is embarrassed. He sighs heavily and Nate almost feels bad that he brought it up but really, he can’t feel  _ too _ bad because Ray started it. “I’m wooing him, slowly, and I think he hates me, but it could also be working,” He says this quietly, like he’s afraid that Brad will hear, “I’m actually living with him? I’ve been here for a few weeks already.”

 

“And you didn’t think that was weekly email update worthy?” Nate asks this as he feels his face turn confused, “When did this happen? Why?”

 

Ray laughs, and Nate can tell that it’s humorless. “I lost my mind,” He says, and Nate tilts his head even though he can’t be seen, “I was home and I just…I had to get out, so I packed up my car with all the shit I thought I’d need and drove back to California. I actually, oh God I was the hippie trash that I used to mock, I stayed on the beach for a few nights and then Brad called to ask me how the cows were doing? Which is the weirdest fucking thing I’ve ever been cold-called about, I’ll have you know, but when I told him that I was actually working my way to California he invited me over and that’s kind of…that.”

 

“He called to ask about your grandmother’s cows? Brad Colbert has never cared about cows a day in his life, you do know that he called you because he missed you, right? After you left my place he made me debrief him like it was a  _ mission _ , I think I talked about you for like two hours?” Nate is laughing, because he’s flashing back to the conversation that he had with Brad, full of mumbled questions and sighs of relief when he found out that Ray was good, fine, healthy and not on any illegal shit. Brad, like everyone else, had been slightly concerned about Ray going back into civilian life for the simple fact that the man popped Ripped Fuel like it was candy back in Iraq. 

 

“That’s…promising, actually,” Ray says, and Nate really does hope that he and Brad get their shit together because if Brad needs anything it’s someone steady in his life. “Anyway, call me when Walt leaves so that I can hear all about how blue his eyes look against the sky or whatever,” Nate laughs and agrees, hanging up and letting his phone drop to his lap as he leans back in the chair, pushing out a loud sigh. 

 

————————

 

_ Oh fuck, Walt looks really fucking good _ , is Nate’s first thought when he opens his apartment door and sees the man standing there with his suitcase and duffle, a smile on his face and his hair pushed up slightly, like he just ran his hands through his hair. “Hey,” Walt says after a moment, because Nate’s gone dumb in the face of just how  _ good _ Walt looks, healthy and glowing and  _ Jesus _ , has his jaw always been that chiseled?

 

“Walt, hi! You look uh, you look really good, better than the last time I saw you at least,” Nate is grinning as he backs into his apartment, waving Walt in before he closes the door behind him and using the moment of not facing him to force his face into something that’s less panicked and more ‘ _ I’m perfectly fine and not screaming internally at all about your face _ ’. “How was your flight?” He asks as he turns to face Walt, grinning as the other man looks at him with a look on his face that Nate can’t figure out and  _ Oh God, _ he thinks,  _ I’m being weird _ . 

 

Walt’s face fixes itself into a smile and Nate lets his shoulders relax. “I’m feeling better than the last time you saw me,” He says, and that’s good because the last time Nate saw him they were both a little drunk at Ray’s ‘ _ time to get my brain back, I’m leaving the Marines’ _ party nearly a year ago and Walt had been maudlin about everything. “And the flight was fine, we were stuck on the runway for like an hour when we landed but other than that it was alright,” Walt says as he twirls his suitcase around on its wheels. 

 

“Oh God, sorry, the guest room is through here,” Nate says, shaking his head and laughing at himself as he gestures down the hallway, reaching out to grab Walt’s suitcase as he makes to show him the room.

 

He pauses when he reaches the hallway and looks over his shoulder, confused at the way that Walt is looking down at the couch. “Is this…your dress blues?” Walt asks as he looks up, and Nate blinks at the tone of his voice because that’s not a tone he’s ever heard from  _ Walt _ before.

 

“Yeah, I uh—” He embarrassed, bringing the hand that’s not holding Walt’s suitcase up to rub at the back of his neck, “—I still get it dry cleaned every month it’s a weird thing, I know, and I got it cleaned yesterday I just forgot to hang it back up last night.”

 

Walt looks back down at the uniform that Nate’s got laid out on the couch and looks like he’s steeling himself for whatever he’s about to say. Nate’s not sure he’s  _ ever _ seen Walt look like this, and it’s weird that the uniform is what would make him look so weird. “What if…what if I said I wanted to stay in your room?” Walt turns and looks at Nate face on, and Nate can’t believe this is happening because this is…Nate pinches the arm that he’s got holding the suitcases just to make sure that he didn’t like, pass out or something. 

 

“Are you uh, are you asking what I think you’re asking? Because every fiber of my being wants to say yes right now but I also don’t want to misread the situation,” Nate says this all in one breath, because he can’t believe what he thinks is happening is happening, but he’s also definitely not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

 

Walt laughs and covers his face, and this is safe ground, Nate’s used to Walt looking slightly embarrassed at all times. “I am, I’m asking  _ exactly _ what you think I’m asking. And I’m also asking that it’s done with you in that uniform,” Walt uncovers his face to point down at the couch, and Nate’s brain screeches to a halt because that’s a thing that he never thought of. 

 

Now he can’t  _ stop _ thinking about it. 

 

“I can do that,” Nate says, and he has to clear his throat a few times before he knows Walt hears him, “I’ll show you to  _ my _ room then, if you want to uh, wait in there?”

 

Walt’s grin is bright, and Nate’s holding his breath as he closes the distance between them, bringing his hands up to rest on his shoulders. “This isn’t out of nowhere,” He says quietly to Nate, like he can tell he’s panicking, “I’ve wanted this for a while, I just happened to get the guts to do something from Ray on the way over here he uh, gave me a pep talk that was strongly needed. I’ve also talked to my therapist about you? And she thinks that it wouldn’t be a  _ bad _ move on my part, which is essentially her giving me the go-ahead.” Walt laughs almost slightly as he brings a hand up to cup Nate’s cheek, his thumb rubbing across his cheekbone as he continues, looking almost shy, “You’re going to look amazing in the uniform,  _ Sir _ .” 

 

Nate can’t take it anymore so he leans forward and kisses Walt.  _ Finally _ . It’s well worth the wait, he thinks as he feels Walt press closer to him, his fingers tightening on his shoulder as Nate lets go of the suitcase and wraps his arms around Walt’s waist. Nate feels his cheeks warm as he pulls back, soaking in the look of bliss on the other man’s face. “I want this more than you know,” Nate admits, pressing a kiss to Walt’s cheek before he steps back, out of arms reach as he grabs Walt’s suitcase again, grinning. He lets Walt grab his free hand as he shows him to his room, Nate’s room having a slightly messy but obviously lived in vibe as he sets Walt’s suitcase carefully on the floor by the door. When he’s done with that he tugs Walt toward him gently, smiling widely as the other man’s eye widen in what he thinks is surprise as he kisses him again, this time keeping it slow and filthy, their tongues moving together for a few moments.

 

“Uniform,  _ please _ ,” Walt says into the kiss, and Nate can’t help the laugh that escapes him at the desperate tone in Walt’s voice.

 

“Do you want me to order you around, too?” Nate asks this because he wants to, but also because he figures that’s definitely where Walt’s mind is but he wants to  _ make sure,  _ he’s not idiot enough to  _ not _ ask if the person he’s about to sleep with wants to scene before he gets in that mindset. 

 

Walt’s eyes flash, and his cheeks flush as he answers, “Yes, Sir, I want  _ everything _ ,” He bites his bottom lip as Nate pulls away, and Nate can’t help but cradle Walt’s face between his hands as he gazes at him. 

 

“Stoplight?” Nate asks, and Walt shakes his head as best he can while Nate is holding his cheeks, “Any hard no’s to know before we start?”

 

“No humiliation, no hardcore hitting? Like, I’m okay with spanking, just not my  _ face _ ,” Walt makes a face when he says this, and Nate wonders how he found that one out, “Also, no pee stuff.” Nate laughs at that one, and he ducks again to kiss him, this time holding Walt’s face gently for a moment as he pulls away, pressing up to press him mouth to Walt’s forehead.

 

“I’m not into humiliation or pee stuff either, and I’ll stay clear of your face if I hit you,” Nate promises as he steps back from the other man, and Walt reaches toward him like he can’t stop himself. “We’ll start easy, you have by the time I get in my uniform and back in here to strip and kneel, wherever you want, and hold your hands behind your back. You can keep your head up, or bow it, but I want you hard by the time I walk into the room,” He says all of this slowly, because he needs to build himself up to his own headspace, it’s part of the reason he’s pleased that he’ll be changing, it will probably do  _ wonders _ for his headspace. He drops his gaze from Walt’s face to his hips and yeah, being hard when he gets back in won’t be a challenge however, “You’re not allowed to come without me telling you to, not yet.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Walt murmurs, and Nate reaches out to brush his fingers against his cheek, enjoying the pink flush that he’s got spreading down toward his collar, “I look forward to it.”

 

Nate grins and Walt returns it while he steps back toward his closet, needing to grab his dress shoes for his uniform if he’s gonna go all out, which he is. He leaves Walt in his room as he closes the door behind himself, his heart in his throat as he carries his shoes down the hallway and into the living room. Nate pulls his phone out of his pocket and texts Ray, a simple thank you, before he starts stripping out of his street clothes and carefully taking his dress blues out of the plastic bag they’re covered in from the dry cleaner’s. He’s aware, in the back of his mind, that what he’s doing isn’t exactly kosher, it’s frowned upon to wear the dress blues for anything other than fancy functions and he’s also eighty percent sure he’s not even supposed to  _ have _ it anymore but…he can’t really bring it in himself to care. He gets dressed carefully, like he would for one of those fancy functions that this uniform is  _ supposed _ to be worn at, and he even takes the time to push his hair back into something that resembles something uniform appropriate. He would grab the hat from his closet, but he figures that might be just a smidgen too much.

 

Plus, he really hates wearing hats. 

 

He stops into the front bathroom to make sure that he looks right, straightening some of his ribbons as he gazes at his reflection in the mirror. “This is gonna be great,” He says quietly to himself as he tries not to panic, and it’s not a  _ real _ panic, it’s more of a ‘ _ oh God, I haven’t been a Dom in forever, what if I suck _ ’ type of panic. Nate hates being bad at things, he really, truly does. So before he can send himself into a tail spin he looks at himself hard in the eyes and sucks in a deep breath, exiting the bathroom with a pin straight back and his mouth in a hard line. Nate is quiet as he walks back toward his bedroom, and he takes another deep breath before he opens his door, wondering where Walt will have decided to kneel. He’s pleased when he sees Walt on his knees at the foot of the bed, his head bowed toward the floor as his back faces the door and the only sign that he hears the door open is the slight twitch of his fingers behind his back. “Corporal Hasser, glad you decided to listen to me,” He says as he closes the door behind him gently before he crosses the distance between them, brushing his hand through the hair at the back of Walt’s neck. 

 

Walt seems to hesitate before he speaks, and Nate remembers that he didn’t tell him one way or another if he  _ could _ , “Of course, Sir.”

 

“You can speak,” Nate says gently even as he twists his hand in Walt’s hair, tugging his head back so that he can see his eyes, “I want to hear you, can you run through your stoplight with me?”

 

“Red: stop, yellow: check in, green: good to go,” Walt is still halting with his words as Nate watches his cheeks flush, his cock hard and dripping against his thigh. 

 

Nate unwinds his hand form Walt’s hair and steps around him, standing just to his right as he really takes in the picture that Walt paints, his head still tipped back, just where Nate left it, and his body flushed from cheeks to navel, cock straining. “You’re very good, Corporal,” Nate says, his voice as harsh as he can make it as he snaps himself to attention, his heels clicking together, “But I think you need to be taught some better discipline, look at you; I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re ready to come.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Walt agrees, and Nate steps back up to him, tipping his head back up with one hand as he touches his belt with the other.

 

“Stand up,” He orders, and Walt nearly tips over with how fast he stands, Nate’s hand still in his hair as he snaps to attention, his hands pressing into the tops of his thighs. Nate  _ didn’t _ tell him he could move his hands, but he lets it go because Walt also didn’t need to snap to attention like he did. Nate steps back from him again, walking around his stiff body as he drags just the barest hint of fingertip across the small of Walt’s back, he’s  _ good _ , not moving even as he breaks out in goosebumps. “You’ve done this before,” Nate says, and it’s less of a question and more a statement of fact, but he appreciates the quick nod that Walt gives, his eyes firmly on the ground. 

 

“I have, Sir,” Walt answers as Nate stops in front of him, squeezing himself between the foot of the bed and Walt’s front, his hands skating up Walt’s sides as he does. He sucks in an audible breath, and Nate looks down just in time to watch his cock twitch as his fingertips dig into the soft flesh of Walt’s sides. “Please….” Nate is sure Walt didn’t mean to speak, the surprise is written all over his face as the word escapes him. 

 

Nate sucks his teeth as he drops his touch, his knees nearly buckling against the footboard of his bed as he backs away enough to not touch Walt. “What did I say about  _ discipline _ , Corporal Hasser? So desperate for me to touch your cock that you’d speak without addressing me properly? That’s not the best way to go about it, do you think?” He asks this as he slides sideways, loving the desperate look on Walt’s face as he moves further from his reach. He basks in the look for a moment before he reaches out, turning Walt harshly by his shoulders so that he’s standing perpendicular to the bed, before he repeats, “Corporal Hasser, do you think that’s the best way to go about this?” 

 

“No, Sir,” Walt says, needing to clear his throat just for Nate to make it out clearly, adding on, “I’m sorry, Sir.”

 

“Sorry won’t make me touch your cock, Corporal,” Nate says, one hand still on Walt’s shoulder as he grasps his chin with the other, tilting his head up so that he can look in his eyes. “You  _ do _ want me to touch your cock, don’t you, Corporal?” 

 

“Yes, Sir,” Walt breathes out, and Nate uses this moment to brush his thumb over his bottom lip because he realizes, like a shot to the gut, that they haven’t kissed yet in the scene. He thinks Walt’s realizing it too, if the way he wraps his mouth around Nate’s thumb is any indication. It’s  _ cheeky,  _ and so very Walt that Nate can’t even be mad as he feels his tongue curl around his thumb teasingly. 

 

Nate licks his lips as he eases his thumb out of Walt’s mouth, dragging his bottom lip down as he does. He’s trying to stay in role, but it’s hard when Walt lets out a high whine and tilts his head to try and catch his thumb. He presses himself closer to Walt, tilting his head down as he says, “I’m going to kiss you. Color?” 

 

“Green,” Walt says immediately, and Nate wonders if he actually heard why he was asking for a color until Walt’s gaze shoots up, darting from his mouth to his eyes and back down again as he adds, “So,  _ so _ green, Sir.”

 

Nate grins, because how could he  _ not _ , as he presses what starts a slow kiss to Walt’s lips, the hand on his chin moving to cradle his jaw. It escalates quickly, because of  _ course  _ it does, Nate’s wanted this with Walt since he joined his battalion, the quiet kid that had a wit sharper than a bayonet. He just never thought this could happen, and even in his wildest dreams he didn’t think it would be like  _ this.  _ Nate groans when Walt nips at his bottom lip, and he ends the kiss with a sharp breath, loving the fact that Walt hasn’t moved, his hands still at his sides even as his torso leans forward slightly. He presses a soft kiss to Walt’s cheek and, because now that he’s tasted him he needs to  _ taste  _ him, drops to his knees in front of the other man. He can tell Walt is surprised as he looks down at him, but that doesn’t stop him from straightening his suit coat and making sure that he’s not going to lose the feeling in his legs by kneeling weird. “I’m going to suck you and you can come when you need to, but after that it’s all about how long you can last. I need to make sure you’ve got the  _ discipline _ it takes to be what I need, Corporal Hasser,” He says all this as he wraps a loose hand around the base of Walt’s cock, biting his lip at the gasp that sounds like it’s been smacked out of the other man. 

 

“I — Yeah, yes, Sir, I understand, Sir,” Walt is tripping over his words, but Nate appreciates that even as he’s on his knees he feels like the one with the power, he hates being a Dom with some people because they seem to think of a blowjob as  _ demeaning _ for a Dom to do, which is  _ awful _ because Nate loves sucking cock almost as much as he likes bossing people around, it’s in his top five list of favorite things to do. It loses the fun touch when the sub he’s doing it to tries to take control though, but the look on Walt’s face is enough to encourage him that Walt is definitely  _ not _ going to try and flip the script. 

 

Nate grins up at Walt, breaking his role for just a split second, before he wraps his lips around the head of Walt’s cock, his fingers pulling the foreskin back just slightly so that he can press his tongue to the slit. Walt’s knees nearly buckle, and Nate uses the hand that’s not on his cock to grab his hip, holding some of his weight the best he can as he works his mouth down Walt’s cock. The sounds that Walt’s making are enough to make Nate’s cock ache in his dress slacks as he pulls off of Walt to speak, “You’ve been so good, not moving your hands, so now you can, use them as you need.”

 

The words aren’t out of his mouth for more than a half second before Walt is grasping at the footboard of the bed with one hand and curling his other carefully in Nate’s hair. “Thank you, Sir,” He chokes out as Nate bobs down onto his cock once more, and Nate’s spine is tingling at the light pressure on his scalp, not from Walt trying to direct his movements but just from the tightening and loosening of his fingers as Nate works his throat around his cock. 

 

It doesn’t take much after that for Walt to come down his throat, his hand tight in his hair as Nate swallows everything down. He realizes after he’s done that perhaps a condom should have been used but…it’s too late for that now, isn’t it? He pulls off of Walt and presses a lingering kiss to the tip of his cock before he rocks back on his heels, looking up at Walt and feeling pleased at the look on the other man’s face. “Lay on the bed, face down, Corporal,” He says after he’s given him a few moments to catch his breath. Walt climbs on the bed over the footboard, spreading himself out in the center of the bed and Nate takes this time to let his gaze drag across Walt’s body, his hands itching to touch the other man in all the ways that he can. He goes over to the bedside drawer first, grabbing a condom and lube from the back of the top drawer and setting them up by the pillow that Walt’s got his head on, his face turned toward Nate and his cheeks flushing hot when he catches sight of the lube and condom. Nate straightens his suit coat again, reaching down to brush off the knees of his slacks as he asks, “Color?” 

 

There’s a pause, longer than Nate was expecting, before Walt says, barely above a whisper, “Yellow.”

 

Nate straightens up immediately and touches a hand to Walt’s shoulder, concerned as he asks, “What’s up? What do you need?”

 

“Can I, _ God, sorry, _ I don’t want to be on my front if you’re going to fuck me,” Walt says this quickly, turning his face to bury into the pillow his head is on and Nate lets out a sigh of relief because it wasn’t anything that  _ he’d _ done. 

 

Nate bends down and presses a kiss to Walt’s bare shoulder, “Of course, face to face the whole time. I wasn’t going to fuck you first though.” He says the last bit with a sly smirk as Walt turns his face back toward him, and at the slight confusion on the other man’s face he brings one hand down firmly against Walt’s ass, spanking him, and the way his pupils expand is enough for Nate. That doesn’t mean he’s not going to still ask, “Spanking, color?” 

 

“Green, Sir,” Walt is quick to answer as he pushes his hips up slightly against Nate’s hand, “Very green.”

 

Nate straightens up from his lean over Walt and moves his hand away from his ass, reveling in the sad sound that Walt makes as he edges down the side of the bed, knowing he’ll be just out of Walt’s line of sight. He rubs his hands together slightly to warm his palms before he lifts one knee on the bed, so that he has a bit of leverage as he brings one hand up and then down just as quickly, earning a choked off groan from Walt as his hand leaves behind a bright pink mark on his ass. “I'm thinking ten for that little stunt at the beginning of the scene, Corporal, you need to learn that speaking out of turn is frowned up, and not addressing me properly? That’s also not a good look,” Nate is speaking evenly, not raising his voice as he rubs his fingers over the red mark on Walt’s ass, “I’m going to need you to count for me, and that one didn’t count. Sound good, Corporal?”

 

“Y-yes, Sir,” Walt stutters out as Nate drags his middle finger tip lightly over his hole.

 

“Good,” Nate says as he shifts up to the bed completely, kneeling just at Walt’s hip as he brings a hand up and then down fast, landing just at the crease between the top of Walt’s thigh and his ass, grinning when the other man lets out a shaky breath as he begins counting. 

 

By the time Walt reaches ten in his counting his ass and the tops of his thighs are bright red and Nate is having a hard time keeping his breathing even because his cock is so hard in his slacks that it  _ hurts _ . Nate backs off of the bed and orders Walt onto his back, the other man scrambling to follow the order as quickly as he can. “Please, Sir, I need your cock in me,” Walt begs, and Nate can’t stop the groan that feels like it’s punched out of him when he sees the tear tracks on Walt’s face and the shine that’s still in his eyes.

 

“Color?” Nate checks in as he climbs back onto the bed, kneeling between Walt’s spread thighs and taking in the picture the other man makes. His cock is hard again, and straining, while his face and chest are flushed a very pretty pink. 

 

“Green, Sir,” Walt answers, grinning up at Nate, and that’s enough to make him tip forward, bracketing Walt between his arms as he kisses him.

 

Nate breaks the kiss with a grin as he reaches for the condom and lube, making short work of undoing his belt and working his pants open and down just a bit, slipping the condom on himself before he cracks the lube open. “You’ve been very good,” He says conversationally as he warms the lube up between his fingers before he presses his middle finger into Walt slowly, “I’m pleased with the amount of discipline that you’ve managed to show today.”

 

“Thank you, Sir,” Walt says this between moans as Nate slips another finger into him. Nate is practically holding his breath as he feels how tight Walt is, the other man wiggling on his fingers when he adds a third a few minutes later. “S-Sir, Nate,  _ please _ ,” He says this with tears in his eyes, and Nate is hard pressed to say no to him when he looks like this so he doesn’t, easing his fingers out of Walt and slicking his cock with lube. 

 

Nate scoots forward to line his cock up with Walt’s hole, grabbing Walt’s legs around his thighs and pushing them toward the other man’s chest as he presses into him. His pants and belt have to be digging into Walt’s ass as he does so but the other man doesn’t seem to care, moaning loudly as Nate sinks into him completely. He has to stay like that for a moment, not moving, because everything is hitting him all at once and he’s overwhelmed to the point of needing to breathe it out or he’s going to come all over himself in three seconds and boy, wouldn’t that be embarrassing. “Remember, you can’t come until I tell you,” He reminds Walt, earning a nod and the other man’s hands reaching up to dig into his shoulders. “Fuck,” Nate says, unable to help himself, “You feel so good around me, you  _ look _ so good,  _ Jesus.” _

 

_ “ _ Oh _ God,” _ Walt chokes out as Nate starts moving his hips and his fingers are digging so hard into Nate’s shoulders that he’s using the slight sting of pain to take his own edge off. Nate shifts his angle and the ribbons on his coat graze Walt’s chest, which is good if the quick inhale of air from the other man is anything to go by. Walt’s eyes shoot open and he tilts his head, looking down the line of their bodies and Nate knows how it must look, him mostly dressed and Walt completely naked, it’s a heady image and one that he’s not going to forget any time soon. 

 

He keeps up this pace, fucking into Walt hard but slow, enjoying the drag on his cock as he pulls out almost all the way and the fucks back in. Nate shifts again, falling back slightly onto his heels as he reaches down for Walt’s cock, pulling the foreskin back away from the head so that he can brush his thumb over his slit. He feels Walt tighten around him as he says, “Come,  _ now _ .” Walt does, coming hard if the choked off moan that he releases is anything to go by as he comes over his belly and chest, Nate making sure, even in the heat of the moment, to not get anything on his uniform. It doesn’t take Nate long after that to come as well, bowing his head to watch his cock press in and out of Walt, the skin of his ass and thighs still bright red from the spanking earlier. It feels like it's forced out of him and the only thing that stops him from collapsing onto Walt is the quick way he puts his hands out on either side on Walt’s shoulders when he tips forward. 

 

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” Walt says as he pets at Nate’s face, and he can’t help the laugh that escapes his mouth as he tilts his head, pressing a kiss to Walt’s palm. 

 

“I agree,” Nate says seriously before he starts laughing again, Walt joining in before he pulls him down into a kiss that’s more chaste than the situation calls for. 

 

“You’re keeping the uniform,” Walt says as he breaks the kiss, and Nate snorts as he sits up, holding the base of the condom as he slips himself out of Walt, tying it off and tossing it into the trashcan by his bedside table.

 

“Yes, sir,” Nate grins as he drops onto the bed next to Walt, sweating from the thick fabric of the suit, “Can I take it off now though, we’re not scening any more and it’s weird to be fully dressed when you’re oh so wonderfully nude.”

 

Walt laughs, rolling onto his side to press a hand to the ribbons on Nate’s chest, “I suppose for now you can.”

 

“Thanks,” Nate says, enjoying the way Walt sounds as he laughs, “Now, I’m going to take this monkey suit off and grab you a wet washcloth, don’t move.”

 

“There’s no where else I want to be,” Walt says seriously as Nate sits up and shifts his legs off the side of the bed. He looks over his shoulder at the man still laying in his bed and feels at peace for the first time since he quit the Corps. 


End file.
